Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infects and destroys the immune system of human body. HIV infects CD4+ T cells, the lymphocyte that activates our immune system against numerous infections. As the number of CD4+ T cells in the body decrease, cell mediated immunity decreases and an HIV infected person develops acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). An HIV infected person becomes more susceptible to infections and cancers, even to those infections and cancer that rarely occur to a healthy individual.
The number of HIV infected individuals is increasing continuously over the years on a global scale, but currently there is no cure or effective vaccine against HIV virus. Currently highly active anti-retroviral therapy (HAART) is often used to treat AIDS. HAART consists of a combination of antiretroviral agents. Although HAART slows progression of the disease and decreases risk of death, adverse effects are very common due to large dose and long term administration. Moreover, drug-resistant viruses and advanced genomic mutation in HIV makes the therapy less effective.
There remains a need for additional therapeutics for treating HIV infection.